


I Won't Let A Bad Day Get You Down

by NoirAngel011



Series: Platonic Stobin Ficlets [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, College, Comforting Steve, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, bad day, sad Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Robin has a bad day at school and Steve is always there to make her feel better. Featuring sad Robin, comforting Steve, and the best friendship to ever grace our television screens.This is set a little bit in the future, around the autumn of 1986. Steve and Robin moved out to Berkeley, California for Robin to go to college.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Series: Platonic Stobin Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462861
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I Won't Let A Bad Day Get You Down

When Steve came home from work to his shared apartment with Robin, he didn’t expect to find her like this.

Laying on the couch, pillow tucked under her chin, on the verge of tears.

“Rob? What’s wrong?” he asked, coming over towards her. She sniffed, but didn’t respond.

It was often that she had a bad day at school, she hated about 50% of her professors. Even in sunny California, people were still assholes that assigned way to much homework in such a short period of time. Steve had seen her sitting at the kitchen table, with about ten textbooks open working into the early hours of the morning on work that was due the next day.

“Bad day?” He reached out and felt her forehead, making sure she wasn’t sick or anything.

She still didn’t respond. Steve left the room, in search of the fuzzy blanket they had curled up under the night before.

He tossed it over her, and she kicked it off with a grunt.

“Please, Robs, tell me what’s wrong.” He sat down on the armrest of the couch. He stroked a hand through her hair, trying to convince her to talk to him.

“Just tired,” she mumbled into the throw pillow she was holding. Steve shook his head.

“You’re not tired, I’ve seen you tired. You’re sad. What happened?”

Steve reached out and grabbed the blanket, draping it over her once again. She didn’t kick it away this time.

He hadn't seen her that morning when he left, she had still been asleep. Her first class was at 11 am, and she liked to sleep in. So he hadn’t seen her.

“Did you go to class today?” he asked, seeing the lack of makeup on her face.

Robin nodded her head.

“You sure?’

She nodded again.

“Well, what happened? You seem upset.”

“Asshole Brittany.”

Steve cringed. Brittany was Berkeley's biggest bitch. She always had it out for Robin and her friends, a small group of kids she had met in her classes that were also LGBTQ+. Normally she didn’t bother Robin that much, but today Robin looked dead.

I was running late this morning cause’ my alarm didn’t go off. And so I didn’t wear makeup. She said I looked like a pig without fake eyelashes.” Robin shook her head

“You don’t even wear fake eyelashes!” 

“I know.”

They were both quiet for a little while longer.

“Do you want a hug?” Steve could see that she was about to cry. Hugging always helped.

Robin nodded and Steve hopped off the arm of the couch and kneeled down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and sitting down on the couch, pulling her into his lap while still hugging her close.

She let out a sniffle, then a quiet sob, and soon broke out in tears. Steve held her close, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Once she had let her tears run out, her cries reducing to soft hiccups, she pulled away from his shoulder where his work shirt was now wet.

“Sorry,” she whispered. Steve grabbed her hand, shaking his head no.

“No Rob. It’s okay, I have others.”

Robin smiled a little at that.

She leaned forward and touched her forehead to his.

“Wanna go get ice cream?” he asked, reaching up and tangling a hand in her hair, rubbing her scalp gently.

Robin made a face, somewhere between annoyance at him for suggesting ice cream and pleasure from having her hair played with.

Steve chuckled. Robin had never been able to stomach ice cream again after the summer of 1985.

“What about snow cones? We could drive out to the pier and play some stupid carnival games,” Robin leaned back into him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

“That sounds nice.” She agreed, intertwining her fingers with his.

“This is nice too though. We can go in a minute. I like sitting here with you.” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“And this blanket is really cozy,” she giggled, tugging the blanket up higher around herself.

“Agreed.”

Steve always would be there to cheer Robin up, after all, she was always there for him too.


End file.
